<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking Back by MsPixiePixie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149310">Looking Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPixiePixie/pseuds/MsPixiePixie'>MsPixiePixie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: kakasaku, Flashbacks, Genma being a good husband, Genma being a worried dad, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, POV Shiranui Genma, Pregnancy, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Shiranui Genma-Centric, Strong Haruno Sakura, Tenten is a mom, difficult birth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPixiePixie/pseuds/MsPixiePixie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi wakes up from a nightmare about the war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Shiranui Genma/Tenten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to @ladyflancito on tumblr for the prompt. I hope you like it. 💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi woke with a kunai in his hands and sweat dripping down his forehead. <br/>
He was grateful Sakura wasn’t in the bed with him right then, he had already knicked her with a kunai once before when waking from one of his nightmares.</p>
<p>He had felt guilty and Sakura had assured him that she was fine. She had healed the small gash within seconds. <br/>
Kakashi could still remember her having to calm him down and tell him that she wasn’t just going to let him go over a small cut. He had wanted to end things with her out of fear, but she had held firm.</p>
<p>In the end Sakura had been able to talk some sense into him and calm him enough to sleep in her arms. It still happened every now and then if the nightmare was bad enough. </p>
<p>But every time it did happen, Sakura would always hold him and assure him that he was safe. That she was ok, that she would still be there when he woke up. </p>
<p>This time though, Sakura was at the hospital keeping watch over Genma and TenTen’s daughter who had been born two months prematurely. He knew she couldn’t let her best friends baby out of her sight. </p>
<p>Kakashi knew that the baby would be ok, just that Sakura wasn’t willing to take any chances and wanted to be there to help on the off chance that something did happen.</p>
<p>As Kakashi tried to slow his racing heart and rid himself of the horrible memories that were flashing through his mind, he couldn’t help but shake as he remembered.</p>
<p>He could still hear the shouts from Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura and they battled with Kaguya. He could smell the blood that was all over his uniform. </p>
<p>He could see the bodies of his fallen comrades around the battlefield. </p>
<p>Kakashi decided to get up and made his way down the hall to where his son was sleeping. He had to know his son was there. He had to assure himself that the war was over. </p>
<p>Everytime Kakashi looked at his wife and son he was reminded that all the hell he had lived through was over. </p>
<p>As Kakashi looked at his son sleeping in his crib with Pakkun and Bull laying on the floor, he finally started to calm down. </p>
<p>He wasn’t shaking as much and felt like he could breathe again. </p>
<p>Instead of going back to his and Sakura’s bed to sleep, he grabbed an extra blanket from his son’s closet and sat in the rocking chair by his crib to sleep. </p>
<p>He knew that when he woke, Sakura would be home and that with her and their son with him, he would be ok. </p>
<p>Kakashi fell asleep to the sound of the rain and Pakkun’s soft snores, calm and content knowing his family was safe. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A look into how Genma and TenTen got to where they are now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning. I just want to put this here in case people are bothered by difficult births. I didn’t want to make it to graphic so it’s only briefly mentioned. But everything turns out ok! I promise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Genma was exhausted. He had barely slept for the past four days. He knew that Sakura and Tsunade had everything under control and that both his wife and newborn baby girl would be ok. </p>
<p>But he just couldn’t sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw his wife blacking out while trying to give birth to their daughter. He remembered Tsunade and Sakura rushing around to try and stabilize TenTen and eventually had to be pushed out of the room so they could do an emergency c-section to get his daughter out of her mother’s womb alive. </p>
<p>He could still feel himself hitting the floor and begging the gods to let them live. That everything would be ok. </p>
<p>He was grateful that Kakashi and Asuma had been there with him, otherwise he would’ve gone insane having to wait outside of the birthing room. He was grateful that they had picked him up and held onto him. </p>
<p>Even after Sakura had come out of the birthing room and told him that they were both fine, but since his daughter had been born prematurely that she would have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks. That TenTen would have to stay for at least a week due to how much blood she had lost. </p>
<p>All Genma could remember doing was clutching at Sakura like she was a lifeline and sobbing into her shoulder while she held him up and kept telling him that his girls would make it. </p>
<p>Even now as he looked at his daughter thanking whatever gods could hear him that she was ok. He still couldn’t bear the thought of closing his eyes. </p>
<p>While he sat next to his wife at her bedside while she slept with her hand in his, he was still afraid that if he fell asleep, he would eventually wake and this all be a dream. </p>
<p>He knew logically that wasn’t true. So he clutched his wife’s hand and closed his eyes and remembered how he got here. </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Four years ago.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Genma was sitting at the Rusty Kunai with damn near every shinobi in the village. <br/>
Kakashi had just been named the Rokudaime and on top of that, his best friend had also announced that he was marrying the Godaime’s apprentice who also happened to be Genma’s other best friend. <br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was happy for the both of them. They both deserved happiness. Of course Genma already knew about the two of them for the past eight years. They had kept their relationship as quiet as they could. <br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He knew they weren’t ashamed of their relationship, just that they were both very private people who just wanted to be together without the constant pressure of getting married and reviving the Hatake clan. <br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He remembered laughing at one of Asuma’s jokes and then he heard her laugh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The first time he had really looked at TenTen had been that night at the bar. He saw the weapons mistress dressed in a gorgeous burgundy strappy dress and flats, her hair up in twin buns on her head with two senbon in each bun. He saw her amber eyes glowing and he knew he was screwed. <br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Both Kakashi and Asuma had caught him staring and had started teasing him about how he was drooling. Genma for all his charm and quick wit couldn’t for the life of him make a comeback to either of his oldest friends. <br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ya know Sakura said TenTen is single right?” Kakashi had asked him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Genma had looked at him like he had grown another head. “I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t be interested in me, I’m too old.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He remembered Kakashi laughing at him and reminding him that Sakura was the same age as TenTen and Genma himself was only a couple years older than Kakashi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>”You aren’t too old for her, if you were I’d be too old for Sakura. Just go talk to her, she might like you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then Asuma, fucking Asuma had to chime in and agree. “Look man, we’re shinobi, who gives a fuck? We’re all adults. Just go say hi, what’s the worst thing that could happen? Her not being interested? That’s it. So go.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Genma had wanted to smack them both for being right. So he down the rest of his beer and made his way to the bar. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As he made it over to where she was Sakura caught his eye and smiled and turned TenTen to face him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey jiji, come over to say hi?” Sakura had that mischievous look in her eyes that Genma had grown to know that she was up to something.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TenTen had looked at him and gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen on a woman. He had thought she was absolutely stunning up close and couldn’t seem to make any words come out of his mouth.<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>”I’m TenTen it’s nice to meet you Genma-san”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakura had decided to leave at that moment and make her way to her fiancé and leave Genma alone with her best friend.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>”Just Genma is fine. I like your senbon.” He had wanted to smack himself for saying something so stupid, he liked her senbon? <br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For the life of him Genma couldn’t seem to be his usually charming self. But throughout the night TenTen hadn’t seemed to mind. <br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They had spent hours at the bar talking about anything and everything. When almost every one had left the bar at almost four in the morning he had asked if he could see her again, she had simply smiled at him and asked to meet at her favorite cafe two days later for lunch and kissed him on the cheek. <br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As the days and weeks passed he found himself spending more and more time with her. They had even gone on double dates with Kakashi and Sakura. <br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As their relationship developed they had started talking about what both of them had wanted out of life, wether they wanted marriage and children. <br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Being with TenTen was so easy. They got each other’s eccentricities. They both loved each other’s humor. Seven months into their relationship he had told her he loved her while working at the office in the hokage tower. <br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He remembered her stopping in her tracks and then giving him the most brilliant smile he had ever seen on her. She then tackled him onto his desk and kissed the breath out of him and told him that she loved him too.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After that they had started going at it on his desk and got promptly interrupted by Sakura coming by to drop off some files. They had all frozen and Sakura had had the nerve to merely set the files on the table right inside the door and then start laughing as she left the room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She hadn’t been fazed at all by two of her best friends having sex on a desk at work. <br/>
Tenten had been mortified at first then burst out laughing which made Genma laugh. <br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I think next time we should lock the door.” He couldn’t stop laughing. Even with the woman he loved sprawled beneath him still giggling at what just happened.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He hadn’t ever remembered being so at ease. They were both mercilessly teased by their friends for having been caught at work. Both of them had blushed and laughed with their friends.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After that things had progressed in their relationship easily. They had moved in with each other in a house on some land that Kakashi had gifted them from his clan, he had said there was plenty of room and how Sakura wanted to be close by if they were ok with it. <br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They both agreed about being close to their friends who were basically family, how it would be nice to maybe raise their children close to each other one day. <br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tenzou had built their house for them and from there things got even better. They rarely fought. They had built a happy life together through the time they had been together so far. <br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After two years together, Genma had gotten down on one knee on top of hokage mountain and asked Tenten to marry him. And just like the first time he had told her he loved her , she tackled him and laughed while she said yes. She had said yes many more times that night and the night after that. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They got married four months after Kakashi and Sakura. It was perfect. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They still sometimes got caught in his office, and every time they were, their friends would just laugh and close the door. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She still gave him her sweet smiles every morning before they left for work. She still held his hand when they went grocery shopping. She still made his heart beat faster in his chest every time she told him that she loved him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Genma hadn’t really thought he would ever get to experience the kind of happiness he had with Tenten. <br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then one day she had burst into his office and had tears in her eyes and was laughing so hard it looked like she couldn’t breathe. He had immediately taken her in his arms and asked what was wrong.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When she had told him she was pregnant he froze. He was going to be a father. He was going to have a family. He had sunk to his knees and hugged her around her legs while he kept kissing her belly where there baby was growing. <br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That time he remembered to lock the door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That night when they had made it home and Tenten had fallen asleep in his arms he stayed awake just feeling her stomach and staring at here in wonder. He had never felt so happy. <br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course as her pregnancy had progressed he had become very worried, she had had to be hospitalized for almost her whole first trimester due to having hyperemesis gravidarum. She had been so miserable and he had felt so helpless. He wanted nothing more than to make her feel better. <br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank the gods for Sakura and Tsunade. They had assured him that both Tenten and the baby were fine and that what his wife was going through happened to many pregnant women.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thankfully after the first trimester things had gotten better. Until two months before the baby was supposed to be born, Tenten had woken up to a sharp pain and Genma had immediately rushed her to the hospital.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her water had broken just as they were walking through the doors and were immediately rushed into a birthing room with Tsunade and Sakura. <br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That night had been terrifying. His daughter wasn’t supposed to be born for another two months. He was terrified. Holding his wife’s hand as she screamed in so much pain broke his heart.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then she had blacked out and Tsunade had said something about their daughters heart rate dropping and then so much blood was coming if of his wife. Sakura and Tsunade had pushed him out of the room to get Tenten stabilized and his daughter out. <br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Two hours later when Sakura had come out of the birthing room to tell him that both his wife and daughter were ok and that they would live he had finally felt like he could breathe again. <br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was terrifying to see both his daughter and wife hooked up to so many machines. But they were alive. They would be ok. Sakura and Tsunade would do everything to make sure they would live. <br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>Genma woke up startled and looked around the room seeing Sakura checking over his daughter. He looked at her terrified that something was wrong but one look from her, and he knew everything  was ok. </p>
<p>“I know this is hard jiji. But you need to rest more. I promise nothing will happen to them. They’re both safe.” Sakura gave him the most reassuring look he had only seen from her when she knew for a fact that she was right. </p>
<p>So he finally relaxed, looked at his sleeping wife and daughter one more time before closing his eyes to sleep. </p>
<p>He knew that with Tsunade and Sakura here, nothing would happen to his girls. They were safe and they were healthy and alive. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s my own personal head canon that Kakashi didn’t become the hokage until about ten years after the war and Tsunade decided to stay in the village and take over the hospital. Kakashi and Sakura got together when she was about 19 or 20. So Genma, Asuma and Kakashi’s children were also all born around the same time. Mirai being the oldest and Sakumo is about four or five months old when Genma and TenTen’s daughter is born.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>